Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
is the theatrical release for ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and the movie sequel to the same series, elaborating on events after Season 2. It was released in Japan and Singapore on September 18, 2010. Sunrise announced on September 01, 2010 that the film will have a North American premiere during the New York Anime Festival on October 10 at 2:00 p.m. The premiere will be in Japanese with English subtitles. Anime News Network, "Gundam 00 Film to Premiere at NY Anime Fest in October." http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-09-01/gundam-00-film-to-premiere-at-ny-anime-festival Plot :Warning: The following is the plot to the movie, don't read if you don't want spoilers! In the year AD 2314, a unknown alien race travels to the Solar System. It comes across a derelict ship in Jupiter's orbit and begin to assimilate it and send it to Earth. In the 2 years that passed since the defeat of the Innovators, civilian Saji Crossroad continues to be at Louise Halevy's side as she continues to receive treatment at the hospital. At the same time, Princess Marina Ismail and Shirin Bakhtiar were inspecting colony construction when their shuttle was nearly attacked by a GNX-603T GN-X. Before the shuttle is destroyed, Setsuna F. Seiei arrives in a customized SVMS-01 Union Flag to avoid being identified as Celestial Being to prevent assassins from hurting her. During all of this, the Earth Sphere Federation establishes a pacifist policy, employing the help of Innovators and the supercomputer Veda. In order to make up for the heinous acts committed by the Autonomous Peace-keeping Force A-Laws, the Federation is taking a more peaceful approach towards unifying the world. The ESF eventually discovers the 130 year old Jupiter research station now approaching them and they attempt to destroy it before contact, but all attempts failed. They dispatched Descartes Shaman in GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza to destroy the incoming threat. Descartes successfully destroyed the ship, however wreckage from the battle fell downwards to Earth. Earth not long began suffering a series of unusual events. Electronics had begun operating on their own and various people had somehow turned into metallic humanoids. Billy Katagiri, Meena Carmine, and Celestial Being had all deduced that the events occurring are related to the alien lifeforms, now dubbed Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter. During this time, Setsuna and Louise's quantum brainwaves give them a bad feeling about the situation, and the former's about unable to contact Allelujah and Marie convinced him and Lockon to find them. While in Mongolia, a traveling Allelujah and Marie are attacked and chased by living technology. Before setting out to find Allelujah and Marie, Setsuna runs into Saji and Louise, who are being pursued by a living Ribbons Almark. While Marie and Allelujah are being attacked, Lockon Stratos saves the couple with a repaired Gundam Dynames Not long, the very same Jupiter research station they thought had been destroyed reappears and CB goes forth to attack. While in 00 Raiser, Setsuna executed Trans-Am Burst in attempts to communicate with the ELS as theorizes it's the dialogs that Aeolia Schenberg mentioned. Unfortunately, he suffered a massive mind attack and was left brain damaged in the battle. He was subsequently left in a coma while Feldt stands by to wait for his recovery. As CB waits out for Setsuna to recover, the ELS launched an attack fleet from the Eye of Jupiter and has assimilated Europa to become another advance attack fleet. In defense, the ESF-Army had unleashed the might of their forces in attempts to stop them, but only to lose Descartes in the process. Eventually, Setsuna recovers from his coma and sorties with the new 00 Quan[T] for battle. Setsuna attempts to communicate with the ELS, but to no avail. Graham Aker decides to kamikaze into the mothership to create a hole big enough for Setsuna to connect to the core of the ELS ship. After Setsuna established contact, it was realized the attack was a misunderstanding. The ELS reacted violently when they encountered humans with quantum brainwaves and assimilation was their means to understanding humanity. Through Setsuna's quantum brainwaves, he transferred his experiences to the ELS and the battle was halted. Setsuna agreed to become humanity's liaison. The ELS then used Setsuna's vision of the desert flower to change the superstructure of their ship to show they now come in peace, signifying the end of hostilities. Fifty years later, the flower in space is now a deep space station for intergalactic travel. A ship named after Sumeragi prepares for travel full of Innovators. Marina is now a retired old woman and Setsuna came to visit her, fulfilling his promise to see each other once more. Trailers thumb|200px|right|1st Teaser Trailer thumb|200px|right|1st Official Trailer thumb|200px|right|2nd Official Trailer thumb|right|200px|2nd Teaser Trailer thumb|200px|right|3rd Official Trailer: English Subs thumb|200px|right|4th Movie Trailer Pics Gallery thumb|right|200px|4th Official Trailer gundam00_mainvisual_m.png|Official Movie Poster setsena.png|Setsuna F. Seiei lockon.png|Lockon Stratos (II) alleluua.png|Allelujah Haptism tiarria.png|Tieria Erde guy.png|Descartes Shaman grham.png|Graham Aker felt.png|Feldt Grace girl2.png|Soma Peries (Marie Parfacy) girl 3.png|Marina Ismail girl;.png|Mileina Vashti neil.png|Ian Vashti sumaragi.png|Sumeragi Lee Noriega guy2.png|Lasse Aeon linda vashti.jpg|Linda Vashti saji crossroad.jpg|Saji Crossroad Louise Halevy.jpg|Louise Halevy Meena c2400000.png|Meena Carmine Songs *Image Song - "CHANGE" by UVERworld *Theme Song - "Closed World" by THE BACK HORN *Ending Theme - "Qualia" by UVERworld Notes & Trivia *''A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' will be the third theatrical release in the Gundam franchise, and the third movie that is not either a compilation of a Gundam series or OVA following Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and Mobile Suit Gundam F91. *As of the announcement of Harute's GN Scissor Bits, all the new Gundams in Awakening of the Trailblazer now have some form of remote weapon. 00 QanT has Sword Bits, Zabanya has Holster and Pistol/Rifle Bits, Raphael has its detachable GN Big Cannons, and Harute's GN Scissor Bits. References File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan I.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan II.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan IV.jpg File:Newtype Oct 00 Scan III.jpg File:00 Movie ESF Army.jpg File:00 Movie ESF Army II.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_442086.jpg|Official Date with Setsuna Poster File:00 Gundam Movie News II.jpg|Photos of Setsuna, Saji, Feldt, Louise, and Descartes File:00 Gundam Movie News III.jpg|Gundam Meisters and their Gundams Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_447899.jpg|Gundams from top left to right: Gundam Raphael, Gundam Harute, 00 QanT, and Zabanya Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455895.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456417.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455890.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456251.jpg 124640.jpg External Links *Gundam 00: The Movie on Anime News Network *00 Gundam Official Site Category:Anno Domini Category:Movies